1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to stressor elements within such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhancement of charge carrier mobility is an important aspect of the development of transistor device technology. One means of improving charge carrier mobility is the introduction of stresses in the device. For example, the introduction of a tensile stresses can improve electron mobility in NFET (n-type field effect transistor) devices while the introduction of compressive stresses can improve hole mobility in PFET (p-type field effect transistor) devices. To provide such stresses, transistors can be fabricated to have source and drain regions that are composed of different lattice structures than that of a substrate. Here, the source and drain regions can be epitaxially grown to form the disparate lattice structures and thereby obtain the desired stresses.